buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Slayer timeline
Slayer timeline. For a list of Slayers see List of Slayers. BC Sineya Name: "The Primitive", Sineya. Played by: Sharon Ferguson. Location: Africa. Watcher: None (according to Giles in "Restless"). Slayer Time: "As long as there have been demons, there has been the Slayer." (according to Giles in "The Harvest"). Sources: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fray (Chapter 3: "Ready, Steady..." p.7) Tales of the Slayers ("Prologue"; "Tales", final page) Tales of the Slayer ("The Ghosts of Slayers Past"). Sineya is taken by the Shadow Men against her will, chained to the earth and imbued with the spirit of a demon. She is more demon than subsequent Slayers would be. Sineya is rejected by her village and instructed to fight alone. She claims to have no name, no Watcher, no friends and no family. Thessily Thessilonikki Location: Greece. Watcher: Thoas, the high priest of the Eleusinian mysteries. Birth: 519 BC. Death: 490 BC (29 years old). Slayer Time: 519 BC - 490 BC. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("A Good Run"). Thessily is described as having been a Slayer "all her life". It's 490 B.C. in Greece and Thessily is the current Slayer. In order to protect an important messenger, she must run 300 miles in 3 days while fending off countless vampires. In the end, this 29 year old Slayer just wants to be remembered for something great that she herself did. Artemia Location: Ancient Greece. Source:Go Ask Malice. This Slayer was tortured and killed by Kakistos. Her daughter, Alexandra, went mad and became a Vengeance demon, and granted her mother's dying wish to come back and possess another Slayer (Faith) so she could kill Kakistos. Egyptian Slayer Slayer Time: 51 - 30 BC. During reign of Cleopatra VII. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("The Ghosts of Slayers Past"), Note from the Underground (Chapter 3, p.3-4) First Millennium AD Diana Location: Rome. Watcher: Aulus. Birth: 23 AD. Death: 40 AD. Slayer Time: Unknown - 40 AD. Sources: The Evil That Men Do. Incinii Location: The Isle of Anglesey, Wales. Watcher: Eyra. Birth: circa 46 AD. Death: unknown AD. Slayer Time: active in 60 AD. Sources: Portal Through Time. Said to be amongst the longest living slayers and to have suffered under the night terror demon. She seemed to enjoy the war with the Romans and had a tendency to disobey her watcher. Garnhuld Slayer Time: Active in 562 AD. Sources: Remaining Sunlight. Slayer Victim of Helen & Julian #1 Death: 667 AD. Slayer Time: Unknown - 667 AD. Sources: The Evil That Men Do. Great Lady Ankimon-in's Slayer Location: Japan. Watcher: The Great Lady Ankimon-in. Death: 980. Slayer Time: Unknown - 980. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Lady Shobu"). Kishi Minomoto (Lady Shobu) Location: Japan. Watcher: Bennin/Great Lady Ankimon-in. Slayer Time: Active in 980. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Lady Shobu"). Kishi Minomoto is a brave girl born into a warrior clan who is suddenly called to serve as a lady in waiting for the Great Lady Ankimon-in. Her summoner, Bennin, claims to be her Watcher and informs her of her duty as a Slayer. He teaches her precious information concerning the demons around her as well as her predecessor before sending her to wait on the Great Lady. Kishi does her best to locate the demons which have been surrounding the Palace only to find out that Bennin is not who he says he is; nor is the Great Lady who was originally the Watcher of the past Slayer. Bennin, is actually Migoto, Bennin's brother, who has been sacrificing Slayers to a dragon in order to maintain his immortal life. Dark Ages Slayer Played by: Kristy Swanson. Watcher: Depicted in the original film by Donald Sutherland. Slayer Time: Dark Ages. Source: [[Buffy the Vampire Slayer (film)|''Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)]]. Medieval/Renaissance Adja '''Slayer Time': Active in the 11 century. Sources:'' Autumnal'' ("The Heart of a Slayer"). Red-haired, armor-wearing Adja traveled across time to sacrifice her own life for that of Buffy Summers'. Her name means "one who is already dead". Bar Maiden Slayer Played by: Kristy Swanson. Slayer Time: Middle Ages. Death: Killed by Lothos outside of the Boar's Head tavern. Source: Fray (Chapter 3: "Ready, Steady..." p.12 - depicted fighting in a tavern). Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992). Slayer Victim of Helen & Julian #2 Death: 13th Century. Slayer Time: 13th Century. Sources: The Evil That Men Do. Shagrat Al-Durr Location: Afghanistan. Death: Killed by the Gatherer Slayer Time: Active in mid-1200s. Sources: The Book of Fours. Dark of the Moon Location: New Mexico. Birth: 1229 AD. Death: 1250 AD. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1250 AD. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Dark of the Moon"). This is a Slayer who was trained but did not know what her calling was. Her angst and frustration come through when she fails to fulfill her duty through no fault of her own. Slayer Victim of Tatoul #1 Slayer Time: Active in 1300. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Abomination"). Slayer Victim of Tatoul #2 Death: 1320. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1320. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Abomination"). Elaine Ward Location: Beauport, Brittany, France. Watcher: Michel de Shaunde & Gaston Roux. Death: 1320. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1320. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Abomination"). Eliane and her Watcher have spent years training together, but as the years go by and Eliane becomes older they begin to suspect that she will never be called as a Slayer. Eventually she and her Watcher fall in love, get married and form a family. When she finally reaches the age of 20, she is abruptly called to her duty and her husband is taken away from her for violating codes of conduct with his charge. Eliane refuses to accept her duty until her husband has returned to her even though Tatoul, a particularly vicious vampire plagues her city. When the demon finally steals her five year old child and turns him into a vampire, she begins to fight back. At the end, she allows her son to drink her blood, slaying him at the same time. Because they are connected when this happens, the son is slayed, but then she herself starts to light on fire. At the end, the only thing left remaining is her daughter, who is called to be the next Slayer, even though she's an infant. She is given to her father. Elaine Ward's Daughter Location: Beauport, Brittany, France. Slayer Time: 1320 - Unknown. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Abomination"). Righteous Slayer Location: England. Watcher: An unnamed monk. Slayer Time: Unknown. Medieval times. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("Righteous"). This young Slayer saved a walled, medieval town from the vampire St. Just; easily slaying him and his horde. The entire town bore witness to the fight including young girls who admired her and were inspired to stand up for themselves. The men did not like this, so as the righteous Slayer slept, men broke into her house and grabbed her from bed. They dubbed her a witch, because only a witch could have defeated the vampires so easily and burned her at the stake. Her Watcher, a monk, can do nothing but watch. Her Watcher avenged her death by opening the town gates, allowing legions of vampires to feast on the whole town. Joan of Arc Location: Domrémy, Orléans & Rouen, France. Birth: c. 1413. Slayer Time: Unknown - May 30, 1431. Death: May 30, 1431. Source: The Death of Buffy (Chapter 1, p.2). Joan of Arc (Jehanne Darc in Middle French or Jeanne d'Arc in modern French) is the patron saint of France. She is depicted in men's armor slaying a vampire in The Death of Buffy. Esperanza de la Vega Location: Seville, Spain. Watcher: Wilmot Friumt. Birth: May 1463. Slayer Time: Active in 1481. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("The Rule of Silence"). The Slayer, Esperanza de la Vega, is a Marrano and this makes her a heretic. Reading about demons does not help her standing at all. Cassia Marsilka Location: Greece. Slayer Time: Active in 1527. Sources: Tempted Champions. A Slayer turned vampire, Cassia was sired by Cyrus, whom she later staked. She hated humans and vampires. Known in Tempted Champions as "Celina", her name changed numerous times over the years. She was eventually defeated and staked by Buffy. Maria Regina Location: France. Death: 1539. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1539. Sources: [[The Gatekeeper|''The Gatekeeper trilogy]]. Virginia Dare '''Location': Roanoke, Virginia. Watcher: John White. Birth: 1587. Death: 1609. Killed by Seal of the Ocean (her boyfriend) Slayer Time: Unknown - 1609. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("The White Doe"). A Slayer named White Doe was adopted by Croatoans despite her English breeding and trained as the men were. She grew to be beautiful and agile. A particular wizard of the people fell in love with her but she did not return his lust. He then turned her into a white doe because if he could not have her then he did not wish anyone else have her heart. But Seal of the Ocean loves her and eventually finds her, only to end up killing her because he believes she is a wild animal. This story is based on myths built around the real life disappearance of the Roanoke Colony and Virginia Dare, the first child of English colonists born on American soil. 1600s AD Ildikó Gellert Location: Hungary. Watcher: Rendor. Death: 1609. Slayer Time: 1609 (Six months). Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Die Blutgrafin"). Countess Elizabeth Báthory (Báthory Erzsébet) a.k.a. die Blutgrafin (the Blood Countess) is a wicked woman that lives in a castle in Hungary. It is rumored that she bathes in the blood of young virgins in order to stay youthful. Ildikó is the current Slayer, who lives isolated with her Watcher. He trains her in the ways of a lady and she successfully infiltrates the castle, in an effort to stop the deaths that are seemingly always occurring there. There are rumors that the countess kills virgin girls for their blood and bathes in it to make herself younger. When Ildikó enters the Countess' castle she poses as a servant girl. The Countess' ladies see what kind of strength Ildikó has and this makes the Countess want to bathe in her blood. Although Ildikó finds out how she kills the girls, she is eventually drugged and killed by Elizabeth Báthory, never finding out if she was a vampire or not. Samurai's Slayer Location: Japan. Watcher: Unnamed Japanese samurai Watcher. Death: 1612. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1612. Sources: Blooded. Abigail Cole Location: Plymouth Colony, Massachusetts. Slayer Time: Active during early 1625. Source: "''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements". "Plymouth Colony, early 1625. Mysterious deaths were attributed to some unknown animals. These deaths stopped shortly after a strange visitor, Abigail Cole, joined the community." - WB advertisement Slayer Victim of 'Dies Pedes' Slayer Time: 17th Century. Sources: Ghoul Trouble. Robin Whitby Location: The Caribbean. Watcher: William Henry Platt. Slayer Time: Active in 1661. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Blood and Brine"). Robin Whitby is the captain of a schooner titled Neptune's Lady. She has been passing herself off as a man in order to be accepted by her crew. While sailing the seas, they come about a boat called the El Dorado which is strangely free of any crew members, save for a young Spanish girl. The boat is loaded with gold and treasures and in particular, an ugly little idol. After a brief mutiny on board her ship as soon as the crew realizes that she's female, half the members take the other boat and set off. However, the boat becomes plagued by the kraken, a water monster with fangs and squid-like arms, and Robin heads back to fight for the crew that once betrayed her. In a fight with the kraken, Robin loses her right forearm to the beast, losing a part of herself, yet still not defeating the hideous monster. Carissa Avenhaus Location: Holland and Denmark. Watcher: Charlton Muzzlewit. Birth: 1658. Death: 1673. Slayer Time: Around 1670 - 1673. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("The Ghosts of Slayers Past"). Samantha Kane Watcher: Robert Erwin. Birth: 1669. Slayer Time: Late 1600s. Sources: Night of the Living Rerun. Erin Randall Watcher: Timothy Cassidy. Slayer Time: Late 1600s. Sources: Halloween Rain. 1700s AD Hong Kong Prostitute Slayer Source: The Origin (p. 7 & p.16 - mentioned by Merrick). Virginia Slave Slayer Location: Virginia Plantation. Slayer Time: 1700s. Sources: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)". Marie-Christine Location: Versailles/Paris, France. Watcher: Edmund Devoison. Slayer Time: Active in 1789. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Unholy Madness"). Marie-Christine was a baroness for Marie-Antoinette (also she was there to protected the king and queen of france). At first Marie-Christine is pig headed, thinking that people who live on the streets and have no money are beneath her. Later she finds a little beggar girl who changes her view of poor people. After meeting this little girl Marie-Christine begins to be disobedient towards her watcher. She faces a vampire named l'Héros (who starts the French Revoultion). L'Héros captures the little girl, and Marie-Christine disobeys her orders to save the little girl. In the end the revolution starts and Marie-Christine's Watcher is beheaded for trying to protect the king and queen. Before he dies, he blames Marie-Christine for the revolution. Claudine Location: Paris, France. Watcher: Jean, a member of the Bourgeoisie. Slayer Time: Active in 1790s, during the French revolution. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("The Innocent"). Claudine was manipulated by Jean, her Watcher, her lover and a supporter of the French Revolution, into killing an innocent aristocrat. Yuki Makimura Location: Japan. Slayer Time: c. 1798-1800. Source:False Memories Note from the Underground Tales of the Slayers ("Tales", final page). The Chain This Slayer was turned into a vampire by The Master. The Watchers' Council removes Yuki from their records, but fails to cover up the two missing years in the Slayer timeline. 1800s AD Irish Slayer Location: Ireland. Slayer Time: Active in 1801. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Alone"). Elizabeth Weston Location: Somerset, England. Watcher: Unnamed man. Slayer Time: Active in 1813. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("Presumption"; "Tales", final page). Elizabeth lived as a nobleman named Edward Weston to lure vampires into a false sense of security. Justine Location: England. Watcher: Claire Silver. Death: February 28, 1817. Slayer Time: Unknown - February 28, 1817. Sources: Blooded. Samantha Location: England. Watcher: Hayward H. Muzzlewit. Birth: 1810s. Death: 1828. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1828. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("The Ghosts of Slayers Past"). Naayéé'neizgháni Location: La Boca del Infierno, California, North America. Watcher: Unnamed male, killed by a vampire. Death: 1841, stabbed in the chest. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1841. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("The Glittering World"; "Tales", final page). This Slayer was a Native American, who hunted down the vampiress who killed her Watcher, also destroyed a nest of great evil after slaying a number of vampires. She dies on her horse after being stabbed in the chest. The town where she died was founded by Richard Wilkins as Sunnydale in 1841. The story of this Slayer's death is told in parallel with a narration about the monster slayer Naayéé'neizgháni and the demon To, characters taken from Navajo legend. Marie Siegner Location: France. Death: 1842. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1842. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("The Ghosts of Slayers Past"). Catherine Hogarth Location: England. Watcher: Charlton Muzzlewit. Slayer Time: Active in 1843. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("The Ghosts of Slayers Past"). Boston Slayer Slayer Time: Active in 1845. Source: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements "Boston shipyards were plagued by a series of grisly murders. The attacks ended when a quiet, young woman arrived in town." - WB advertisement. Margaret Madden Watcher: Sean Connelly. Birth: 1839. Death: 1852. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1852. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Ch'ing Shih"). Xiaoqin Location: China. Watcher: Master Wang and Sean Connelly. Birth: 1839. Death: Mid 1800s. Slayer Time: Active on June 10, 1856. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Ch'ing Shih"). After the Slayer's Watcher died, she ran away from the monastery where he trained her. Posing as a man, she survived on her own in the city. When her new Watcher finds her they join forces to battle an extremely dangerous vampire. Indian Princess Slayer Location: India. Watcher: 19th century European man with monocles. Source: Fray (Chapter 3: "Ready, Steady..." p.12) The Origin (p.16 - mentioned by Merrick) Tales of the Slayers ("Tales", final page). "Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)". Pauline Francis Bernard Location: Atlanta. Watcher: Reed and Edward Landers. Slayer Time: Active in 1864. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("The New Watcher", "The Ghosts of Slayers Past"). Pauline Francis Bernard is passing herself off as a man under the name of Frankie Massey in order to enlist in the Union army. Her Watcher is long dead and a new Watcher arrives in her division in search of a woman. Her general has secretly known that Frankie is in fact a female, but wants her on his side. He devises a plan to exterminate the vampires plaguing the war-torn South, and allows the Watcher and Frankie to go their own way. Lucy Hanover Location: Virginia, USA. Slayer Time: Active in 1866. Sources: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements The Gatekeeper Child of the Hunt Immortal The Blood of Carthage The Book of Fours The Lost Slayer Queen of the Slayers "The frequent and unexplained disappearance of local Civil War widows shocked an already grieving community. These disturbing events ended when Lucy Hanover set up camp in a nearby graveyard." - WB advertisement In many ways, Lucy is the previous Slayer who has had the most influence on Buffyverse fiction, her ghost appearing to aid Buffy and the Scooby Gang on multiple occasions, and her legacy having been encountered on other occasions. In Child of the Hunt, it was revealed that part of the essence from Lucy's soul, what made her human, was combined with that of the Erl King and made into the shape of a male. In every sense, Roland of the Hunt, was the son of Lucy Hanover. Her ghost has also appeared on various occasions, such as providing the gang with vital information when facing a vampire who can reincarnate into another body at the moment of death (Immortal), warning Willow about the coming of the Gatherer (The Book of Fours) and guiding a temporally-displaced Buffy back into her past self (The Lost Slayer), among other things. Angela Martignetti Location: Italy. Watcher: Peter Toscano and Jason Cromwell. Slayer Time: Active in 1872. Sources: Immortal. Catherine Callan Location: Ireland. Watcher: Thomas Spelling. Birth: 1858. Slayer Time: Active in 1873 until at least 1876. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Alone"). Around the time of her Cruciamentum, the Slayer, Catherine Callan of Ulster, must tolerate both her father and prejudice from the largely English Watchers' Council. She teases the council, pretending to be married to Mr. Spelling, her Watcher. Mollie Prater Location: Kentucky. Watcher: Ethan Bentley. Birth: 1871 (15 years old). Slayer Time: Active in 1886. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Mornglom Dreaming"). Mollie Prater is a simple 15-year-old girl living in Kentucky in 1886. She has no knowledge of demons or Slayers. Her life seems normal, and she is about to get married to Harly. Around this time, a Watcher named Ethan arrives in search for her, as she is the new Slayer. But when people gather together for weddings and baptisms, a demon comes out of the bushes and kills as many people as possible. Mollie's wedding day is interrupted by these demons and Ethan's appearance. He briefly tells her that she is the Slayer and she kills the demons. But after Mollie slays the demons attacking her wedding, Harly walks out on her and she knows her life won't ever be the same. Belle Malone Location: Dodge City, Kansas. Slayer Time: Active in the summer of 1888. Source: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. "Dodge City, Kansas. During the summer of 1888, 40 deaths under suspicious circumstances. The deaths ceased when Belle Malone rode into town." - WB advertisement Oklahoma Slayer Slayer Time: Active in 1893. Source: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. "A series of savage attacks claimed the lives of seventeen homesteaders. The murders stopped when a young blacksmith passed through town." - WB advertisement. Florence Gilbert Location: Virginia City, Wyoming. Birth: 1877. Slayer Time: Active in 1897. Sources: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. "A string of bizarre murders shocked this small hillside community. The killings ceased shortly after 20-year-old Florence Gilbert arrived in town." - WB advertisement. Grace Location: England. Death: 1897. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1897. Sources: The Evil That Men Do. Angelique Hawthorne Location: London. Watcher: Peter van Helsing. Slayer Time: Active in 1897. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("House of the Vampire"). Dracula has come to England, even after his supposed death many years ago. Angelique Hawthorne, the current Slayer, must determine if she's under the thrall of Dracula herself and how to defeat him. She also learns a hard lesson about keeping friends in her field. 1900s AD Xin Rong Played by: Ming Liu. Location: Beijing, China. Death: June 18, 1900, drained by Spike during the Boxer Rebellion. Slayer Time: Unknown - June 18, 1900. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Fool for Love") Spike & Dru ("All's Fair") Blackout (page 103) The Chinese Slayer fought with the vampire Spike who drained her and left her in a burning temple. Her last words were "Tell my mother, I'm sorry". Although unnamed on the show, the Chinese Slayer is given the name Xin Rong in the tie-in comic Spike & Dru ("All's Fair"). The actress who played her also played a newly activated slayer in Chosen and is seen weilding an axe at a Turok-Han vampire after Buffy stands back up after sustaining an injury. Creighton Faust's Slayer Watcher: Creighton Faust. Slayer Time: Active in 1903. Sources: Referenced in Tales of the Slayer ("Undeadsville"). Millicent Rose Gresham Location: Duluth, Minnesota. Watcher: Ambrose Richmond. Slayer Time: Active in 1911. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Sideshow Slayer"). The Slayer, Millicent "Millie" Rose Gresham is approaching her eighteenth birthday, and therefore, the Cruciamentum awaits. Millie is a traveling Slayer, covering within a carnival side show. The plans go wrong, leading to death and destruction. Arabella Gish Location: Brooklyn, New York. Slayer Time: Active in 1912. Sources: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. "23 New Yorkers lost their lives in the 1912 Brooklyn Boarding House Murders. The killings ended abruptly when a student nurse named Arabella Gish sought lodgings in room number 6." - WB advertisement Alfred Gantry's Slayer Watcher: Alfred Gantry. Death: 1916. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1916. Sources: Referenced in Tales of the Slayer ("Silent Screams"). Dorothy Singers Location: Chicago. Watcher: Reginald V. Hill. Slayer Time: Around 1917 - 1919. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Survivors"). The Slayer, Dorothy "Dot" Singers is approaching her eighteenth birthday, and therefore, the Cruciamentum awaits her. Her Watcher, Reginald Hill, is suffering from a very severe mental illness. Ardita O'Reilly Location: New York. Watcher: Mr. Whiskers. Slayer Time: Active in 1922. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("The War Between the States"). A young woman named Sally Jean comes to New York and becomes awed by a flapper named Ardita O'Reilly who is in fact the current Slayer. Sally Jean becomes completely enthralled by everything that Ardita possesses, until she learns what exactly Ardita is and what she does. Britta Kessler Location: Munich, Germany. Watcher: Frederich Lichtermann. Birth: 1908. Death: 1923. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1923. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Silent Screams"). Britta Kessler was brought up in a good German home. Herr Lichtermann tells her that some day she may become the Slayer and they train for two years, but she never once encounters a vampire or demon. When Britta is finally activated as the Slayer, Britta and her Watcher attend a screening of a new movie, only to find that the creators are vampires who plan to kill their audience. Herr Lichtermann runs away, leaving Britta to die alone and breaking his promise to her. But Lichtermann is captured and put into a cell with the newly vamped Britta who wants nothing more than to kill the Watcher that betrayed her. Chicago Slayer Slayer Time: Active in 1927. Sources: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. "Over a period of two weeks 41 bodies were found near Union Station. Shortly after the arrival of a young woman, the mysterious murders stopped." - WB advertisement Pilot Slayer Slayer Time: Wears 1930s aviation helmet. Source: Tales of the Slayers. Korean Slayer Slayer Time: Active in 1930s. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("The Puppet Show"). The demon hunter, Sid, claimed to have known this Slayer in the '30s. Desmond Tretsky's Slayer Watcher: Desmond Tretsky. Slayer Time: Active in mid 20th Century. Sources: Unnatural Selection. Rachel O'Connor Location: New York City. Slayer Time: Active in 1937. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("Broken Bottle Of Djinn"). Rachel was a member of an undercover anti-Nazi organization (OSS). She was recruited by the OSS to stop a Nazi agent from delivering an evil Djinn to his superiors in Germany. This New Yorker had rather unorthodox methods of vampire slaying, slumming through the bleak streets pretending to be blind and then slaying with pencils. Anni Sonnenblume Location: Nuremberg, Germany. Born: November 9, 1924. Watcher: Unnamed wheelchair-bound male. Slayer Time: Active in late 1938. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("Sonnenblume"; "Tales", final page). Lived with her mother, and brother, Karl. As part of Hitler's Youth, she needed to learn what real evil was - vampires or racism. She decides to fight the Nazis as well as vampires and demons. Sophie Carstensen Location: Denmark. Watcher: Yanna Narvik. Birth: August 31, 1923. Death: September 7, 1940. Slayer Time: August 1939 - September 7, 1940. Sources: Spike and Dru: Pretty Maids All in a Row. Isabel Cortés Location: Barcelona, Spain. Death: September 7, 1940. Slayer Time: September 7, 1940 - September 7, 1940. Sources: Spike and Dru: Pretty Maids All in a Row. Eleanor Boudreau Location: Denmark. Watcher: Bertram Martin, Marie-Christine Fontaine. Birth: 1924 (Lafayette, Louisiana). Slayer Time: Active on September 14th, 1940. Sources: Spike and Dru: Pretty Maids All in a Row Tales of the Slayer ("Voodoo Lounge"). Elizabeth Winters Location: Chicago, Illinois. Birth: 1921. Slayer Time: Active in 1943. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Stakeout on Rush Street"). The current Slayer is a private eye who goes by the name Betty. She has ties to the mob currently in Chicago and has helped them out on several occasions. When she learns that one of their current employees is in fact a vampire, she informs the mob boss who agrees to pay her a large sum of money in exchange for her killing the vampire. Zoe Kuryakin Location: New York. Watcher: Ian Sykes. Death: 1952. Slayer Time: Around 1950 - 1952. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Undeadsville"). The Slayer is a 'beatnik' named Zoe. Zoe is turning eighteen and therefore would soon be having her Cruciamentum. Zoe's Watcher, Ian Sykes, is so alienated from her lifestyle that he conspires to see that his Slayer does not survive her Cruciamentum. Asha Sayre Location: Martin County, Florida. Watcher: Laurent. Birth: 1939. Death: 1956. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1956. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("And White Splits the Night"). Asha is a black slayer who lives during the time of the Ku Klax Klan. She discovers that not only humans are in the KKK, but so are vampires. Because Asha lives on the outskirts of town with her Watcher, she has no idea what kind of demonic things go on in the town. While hunting, she discovers a vampire's plan to kill a black church group in a couple of days and bomb the place to the ground. She and her Watcher rush to the church to prevent the attack from happening. Asha manages to save the people in the church but ends up being killed herself. Mariko Watcher: Kobo. Birth: Mid-1900s. Slayer Time: Unknown. Sources: Blooded. Beryl MacKenzie Location: Nova Scotia. Watcher: Miranda Valance. Birth: 1951. Slayer Time: Active in 1969. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Back to the Garden"). A pacifist Slayer, Beryl MacKenzie, approaches her eighteenth birthday and therefore her Cruciamentum awaits her. She joins a commune in Nova Scotia just before coming into her power. She must face the Cruciamentum as an initiation into being a Slayer. Nikki Wood Played by: April Weeden-Washington and K.D. Aubert. Location: Harlem, New York City, New York. Watcher: Bernard Crowley. Birth: 1955. Death: Harlem, 1977. Neck broken by Spike on the N.Y.C. subway. Slayer Time: Active in 1973, Unknown - 1977. Sources: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Tales of the Slayers ("Nikki Goes Down!"; "Tales", final page) Tales of the Slayer ("It's All About the Mission") Queen of the Slayers Blackout. Nikki Wood is a New York-based Slayer in the 70's. Nikki's boyfriend, an N.Y.P.D. policeman named Li, is killed. Nikki is pregnant during her Cruciamentum. Slayers are not intended to have children, so it is kept secret between Nikki and her Watcher. She has a little boy named Robin (who later plays a role in the seventh season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer). Nikki meets her match when she fights the vampire named Spike and is killed on the N.Y.C. subway. Spike snaps Nikki's neck and takes her black leather coat. Robin Wood is raised by Bernard Crowley in Beverly Hills, California. Peri Bohr Location: Keller, Nebraska. Watcher: Mr. McClellan. Birth: 1965. Slayer Time: Active in 1983. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Two Teenage Girls At The Mall"). Peri Bohr had her Cruciamentum in a local mall against a friend of hers called Julie Lemmer, who had only just been turned into a vampire and was feeling very confused about the whole thing. Julie's sire starves her and locks her in a mall. Unfortunately, Julie has unplanned-for advantages on the Slayer. Dr. Primrose's Slayer Watcher: Dr. Primrose. Source: Slayer, Interrupted. Mexican Slayer Location: Mexico. Watcher: Unknown. Birth: Mid to late 1970s. Death: Spring of 1993. Slayer Time: 1992 - 1993. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("The Code of the Samurai") This Mexican Slayer was killed by a Congara demon which led to India being chosen as the next Slayer. India Cohen Location: Tokyo. Watcher: Christopher 'Kit' Bothwell. Death: 1996 (San Diego, California, USA). Slayer Time: June 23, 1993 - 1996. Sources: The Book of Fours Tales of the Slayer ("The Code of the Samurai"). India Cohen, Buffy's immediate predecessor, patrols freely around Tokyo. She fancies her handsome, young watcher, Kit. The pair are asked to help a clan dust their vampire-ancestor, along with 50 other warriors. She sacrifices her life to protect Kit, and when she dies, Buffy is chosen as the next Slayer. Whistler and the Master make derogatory remarks about India's appearance in comparison to Buffy's. Buffy Anne Summers Played by: Kristy Swanson & Sarah Michelle Gellar. Location: Los Angeles, California, later Sunnydale, California, later Scotland. Watcher: Merrick Jamison-Smythe (killed), Rupert Giles (fired/rehired), Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (fired). Birth: January 20th, 1981. Deaths: 1997, drained by the Master and left to drown (clinical death), resuscitated by Xander Harris. 2001, dove into an energy field, resurrected by Willow Rosenberg. Slayer Time: 1996 - Present (clinical death in 1997 caused next Slayer to be called; death in 2001). Sources: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Angel The Origin Tales of the Slayers ("Broken Bottle of Djinn"; "Tales", final page) Tales of the Vampires ("Antique") Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight ...and numerous other tie-in novels and comics. Buffy Anne Summers is a Slayer active in the late 20th and early 21st centuries. Born in 1981, she was activated as the Slayer in 1996 at the age of fifteen. Initially based in Los Angeles, she later moved to Sunnydale where she acted as guardian of the Hellmouth for seven years before the town's destruction in 2003. Buffy is unique as a Slayer in many ways; she refuses to sacrifice her ordinary life for her supernatural destiny, often operates as part of a team with her friends the "Scooby Gang", and has maintained several romantic relationships, two of which were with notorious vampires Angel and Spike. Buffy is one of the longest-lived Slayers, and has returned from the dead not once but twice, an event which disrupted the traditional Slayer line. She later abolished the line completely with her plan to activate all the world's Potential Slayers, and is now dedicated to training the young Slayers she was responsible for creating. Buffy first appeared in the 1992 film, Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, but the later television series marked her first canonical appearance in 1997. Since then, she has been featured in spin-off series, Angel, as well as various expanded universe material. In 2007, the character's history was continued in the comic book series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season Eight. Buffy was played by actress Kristy Swanson in the movie, but Sarah Michelle Gellar portrays her on television and is more closely associated with the role. Kendra Young Played by: Bianca Lawson. Location: Jamaica Watcher: Sam Zabuto. Birth: Unknown. Death: May 1998, throat slit by Drusilla. Slayer Time: May 1997 - May 1998. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kendra Young was a Slayer from Jamaica who was activated in 1997 by Buffy Summers' temporary death. Trained by her Watcher, Sam Zabuto, Kendra was completely dedicated to her calling. She was an ally to the Scooby Gang in battling the vampires, Spike and Drusilla, but was killed in 1998 by Drusilla after only a year-long tenure as Slayer. Faith Lehane Played by: Eliza Dushku. Location: South Boston, Massachusetts Watchers: Professor Diana Dormer (killed), Rupert Giles (fired/rehired), Gwendolyn Post (unofficial/killed), Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (fired). Birth: December 14th, 1980. Slayer Time: May 1998 - Present. Sources: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Angel Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight Go Ask Malice. Most often described as "a rogue Slayer," circumstances have led Faith Lehane down a villainous path, and she often struggles to balance the dark side of her nature with her desire to achieve redemption, being both an ally and an enemy of the Scooby Gang and Angel Investigations. Faith appeared in both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, portrayed by Eliza Dushku, and her early history is greatly expanded in the novel, Go Ask Malice. 2000s The following Slayers were activated by Willow Rosenberg using the power of the scythe, as shown in the episode "Chosen". There are at least 1800 new Slayers, 500 of whom now work for Xander Harris' and Buffy Summers' organization which deploys Slayers globally. Amanda Played by: Sarah Hagan. Location: Sunnydale, California. Birth: 1986. Death: 2003. Slayer Time: 2003. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Skilled Dungeons & Dragons player; tends to beat up boys who bully her around, often resulting with Amanda being sent to Buffy for counseling. She did not survive the battle at the Hellmouth. Caridad Played by: Dania Ramirez. Location: Sunnydale. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. A Hispanic slayer from the Philippines, who, along with another Potential named Colleen were in a sexual fantasy of Xander's. She is seen wielding an axe and wearing a skirt in battle. Buffy Magazine states she survived the Hellmouth battle. Chao-Ahn Played by: Kristy Wu. Location: Shanghai, China, later Sunnydale. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. A Slayer from Shanghai who could only speak Cantonese and couldn't understand others, notably Giles when he was telling her about the world of the supernatural. Chao-Ahn was also a source of comedic relief. Buffy Magazine states she survived the Hellmouth battle. She is seen on the bus fleeing the falling town. Injured Slayer Played by: Lisa Ann Cabasa. Location: Unknown, Sunnydale. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She survived the Hellmouth battle. She is seen with Vi and Rona running away from the school into the bus. Kennedy Played by: Iyari Limon. Location: New York, later Sunnydale, later Brazil. Watcher: Unnamed, killed by Bringers. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Had a romantic relationship with Willow. Survived battle at the Hellmouth. After a brief mystical death and resurrection prior to Season Eight, she and Willow are taking their relationship slowly. Rona Played by: Indigo. Location: Somewhere in the USA, later Sunnydale. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Rona is an African-American girl who had no prior knowledge of being a Potential Slayer, and thus did not like being one. She was not afraid to speak her mind and often went head to head with Buffy and Dawn. Her arm was broken by Caleb in battle, but she proved to be a courageous fighter in the Hellmouth Battle, even with a broken arm and sustaining many injuries. After Faith started to go down in the battle at the Hellmouth, Faith tossed Rona the Scythe, which she used to great effect before giving it back to Buffy, thus making her the only person bar Buffy and Faith to use the weapon during the battle. She survived the battle at the Hellmouth. In Issue #5 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight she is a squad leader, and is the person who decides the Girl to be Buffy Decoy #2. Violet Played by: Felicia Day. Location: Somewhere in the USA, later Sunnydale, later New York. Watcher: Unnamed, killed by Bringers. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. A red-head presumably from Texas. Vi did not appear to be up for the Slayer life, but this changed when she was seen in battle. At the time of her arrival she was the only Potential Slayer, out of Kennedy, Rona, Molly, Chloe and Eve to have seen an image of a vampire, although a blurred image. Vi even said that she had fun killing Bringers and Turok-Han. She killed the vampire who stabbed Buffy in the Hellmouth and is shown to do more fighting than any of the other newly activated slayers. When escaping Sunnydale on the school bus she is seen encouraging Rona to fight the pain of her injuries, even by slapping her and saying it's nothing. Survived battle at the Hellmouth. In Issue #5 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight she is seen on a television commercial with Andrew Wells trying to recruit slayers. Shannon Played by: Mary Wilcher. Location: Sunnydale. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. An American girl of presumably Irish descent. Upon her arrival in Sunnydale she was being chased by Bringers until she was picked up by a preacher. The preacher, revealed to be Caleb stabbed her and branded her neck with his ring. Before dumping her on the road he told her to pass a message on to Buffy. She was soon saved by Willow and Faith. Upon waking up in hospital Shannon told Buffy that Caleb had something that belonged to her, which was revealed to be the scythe. Buffy magazine states she survived the Hellmouth battle. Baseball Player Played by: Demetra Raven. Born: 1991 (12 years old according to "Chosen" script). Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Chosen"). Did not fight in the battle at the Hellmouth. Japanese Slayer Played by: Ally Matsumura. Location: Japan. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Chosen"). Did not fight in the battle at the Hellmouth. Indian Slayer Played by: Katie Gray. Location: India. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Chosen"). Did not fight in the battle at the Hellmouth. High School Student Slayer Played by: Kelli Wheeler. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Chosen"). Did not fight in the battle at the Hellmouth. Trailer Slayer Played by: Jenna Edwards. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Chosen"). Did not fight in the battle at the Hellmouth. Kira Location: Transylvania. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Tales of the Vampires ("Antique"). In 2004, Buffy, Kira, and another Scythe-activated Slayer break into the stronghold of the legendary vampire, Vlad Dracula, in an effort to rescue Buffy's comrade Xander who had been placed in a trance to serve as Dracula's manservant. After a brief battle, Dracula finally agrees to release Xander from the trance and return him to Buffy. Dracula Slayer Location: Transylvania. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Tales of the Vampires ("Antique"). In 2004, this Slayer joined Buffy and Kira in rescuing Xander Harris from the legendary vampire, Vlad Dracula. Dana Played by: Navi Rawat. Location: Los Angeles, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Angel ("Damage"). Dana is a young Slayer whose mental instability is exacerbated by her Slayer powers, foremost among them being the memories of the Slayers before her. Her tragic past of physical abuse led her to confuse her memories of the vampire Spike killing Slayer Nikki Wood with those of her abuser. Dana tortures Spike to the extent where she severs his hands, before Andrew's group of Slayers take her into custody. Leah Location: Scotland. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. Leah is a Slayer with large, puffy, red hair and apparently one of the best in Buffy's squad along with Satsu and Rowena. She speaks with a Scottish brogue. When Buffy chooses Satsu out of all the Slayers to help her rescue Willow, Leah tells Satsu that it should have been herself, and that she had better not embarrass them. Satsu Location: Scotland. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight Satsu is an Asian Slayer who is one of the best in Buffy's squad, along with Leah and Rowena. She is known for her funky hairstyles and wardrobe. Selected as the most skilled Slayer in Buffy's squad, she is chosen to assist Buffy in rescuing Willow in part four of the "The Long Way Home." Satsu has aided Buffy many times in missions and battles. She has appeared in "The Long Way Home" parts 1,2,4 and makes cameos in "The Chain", and "Anywhere But Here". She has a much bigger role in "A Beautiful Sunset". In this issue, Buffy takes Satsu to a vampire nest, and they dispose of them quickly. Buffy lets Satsu know that Buffy and her friends have become aware that Satsu is in love with her. Buffy does not return Satsu's affections but is sincerely flattered, though she warns Satsu that people who love her have a tragic history of getting hurt (citing Angel's banishment to a hell dimension, Spike's immolation in the Hellmouth, and Riley's struggles with masochism). Afterward, when Twilight attacks, Satsu is knocked out at the beginning of the battle. She and Buffy briefly share a sexual relationship, Buffy's first experiment at sex with women, but ultimately part ways with Buffy promoting her to leader of the Japanese regiment. Rowena Location: Scotland. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. A blonde-haired slayer and apparently one of the best in Buffy's squad. She speaks with a German/European accent. Renee Location: Scotland. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2005. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. Renée is first seen manning a computer in issue #1, where she enjoys flirtatious banter about comic books with Xander. In issue #2, another Slayer tells her that she's in love with Xander, having recently developed a keen interest in comics, James Bond films and drywalling. Later that issue, we see her stabbed from behind by a Scottish zombie, although she survives as seen in #3. She and Xander are starting to be "sparring partners" as stated by Xander in #6. In issue #7 she is sent by Buffy to talk to Willow about fixing the new radar stations installed to protect them from the army. In issue #12, she is seen prompting Xander to ask her out, which he then does. One of the Japanese vampires, Toru, stakes Renee in the heart with the scythe. Genevieve Savidge Location: London. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2004. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. She first appears in issue #6 of Season Eight in which she is introduced as a villainous Slayer whom Faith has been assigned by Giles to eliminate. She is the daughter of the Duke of England, and extremely spoiled. She is being "tutored" by someone by the name of Roden, whose teaching involves the killing of Slayers. She is rich, protected, spoiled, powerful, and is plotting to kill Buffy in order to gain control of the Slayers. In issue #8, Roden and her plan sets in motion. Buffy get's teleported to Savidge's house where they fight. As Faith jumps in to save Genevieve from Buffy, Genevieve realizes Faith has lied to her about her identity. As Buffy escapes, Genevieve turns on Faith, and in the ensuing fight, Genevieve is accidentally killed. Simone Doffler Location: Chicago, Illinois & Rome, Italy. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. Simone Doffler, whose hair is a pink mohawk, is first seen in Slayer training during a flashback in issue #5. Simone is sent from the Chicago squad to Andrew Wells in Italy to smooth out her rough edges. Simone is seen on surveillance robbing at gunpoint with two other girls. Slayer Victim of Charles Gunn Location: Los Angeles, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2004. Death: Killed by Charles Gunn. Source: Angel: After the Fall. Betta George psychically freezes the Slayer and Charles Gunn puts a knife in the girl's chest. Others Other, minor Slayers have made appearances, including: Various unnamed potentials who became Slayers in the Buffy episode "Chosen", some dying in the final battle. Those who accompany Andrew Wells in the Angel episode "Damage". A large squad of Slayers is seen with Andrew in several Season Eight issues. Two Buffy decoys (one dating the Immortal in Italy, the other "literally underground"), mentioned in "The Long Way Home", and seen in "The Girl in Question" and "The Chain". Numerous other background Slayers from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight and Angel: After the Fall comics. 23rd Century AD Melaka Fray Location: Haddyn (Manhattan), New York City, New York. Watcher: Unnamed bald man, who set himself on fire. A demon named Urkonn of the D'avvrus also filled a Watcher-like role. Birth: Unknown, 19 years old. Slayer Time: "Two hundred years" after the last Slayer to be called. Sources: Fray Tales of the Slayers ("Tales"). "Time of Your Life" Melaka Fray and her brother, Harth, are twins, and thus the Slayer powers are somehow split between them. Harth has the prophetic dreams, while Melaka has the strength and agility of Slayers. Melaka carries the scythe used to activate all of the Potential Slayers and close the Sunnydale Hellmouth back in 2003. Unspecified Times African Slayer #1 Location: Africa. Sources: Note from the Underground (Chapter 3, p.3) African Slayer #2 Location: Africa. Sources: Note from the Underground (Chapter 3, p.4) African Slayer #3 Location: Africa. Sources: The Death of Buffy (Chapter 1, p.3) Priestess Slayer Source: Fray (Chapter 5: "The Worst Of It" p.7 - mentioned by Harth). Magyar Peasant Slayer Location: Hungary. Death: Killed by Lothos. Source: The Origin (p.16 - mentioned by Merrick). Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992). Servant Girl Slayer Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992). Romanian Slayer Location: Romania. Source: Damage (mentioned by Dana). Alternate reality and stand-ins Wishverse Buffy Name: Buffy Anne Summers. Played by: Sarah Michelle Gellar. Location: Cleveland, Ohio, later Sunnydale. Watcher: Merrick (killed), Unnamed Watcher. Birth: January 18th, 1981. Death: 1998; Neck snapped by the Master. Slayer Time: 1996 - 1998. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("The Wish"). Alternate Reality Buffy Summers; has a dark and pessimistic outlook on life; has an estranged relationship with her current Watcher. Buffybot Played by: Sarah Michelle Gellar. Location: Sunnydale, California. Watcher: Rupert Giles. Birth: Created on April 24th, 2001. Death: October 2nd, 2001 by Bikers pulling it apart. Slayer Time: Stood in for Buffy Summers May 22nd, 2001 - October 2nd, 2001. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Built by Warren Mears at the commission of Spike. Category:Buffyverse